


The Adventures of Jaehee Kang and Elzabeth the Third.

by chunkydied



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: elizabeth is a nuisance, jaehee needs a break or a raise, jumin needs to stop working and take care of his cat, picklepool, uhh idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunkydied/pseuds/chunkydied
Summary: It all had begun when Jumin first started dropping Elizabeth off to be watched.  Jaehee had opposed from the beginning but he insisted it was her job.  This lead to a few mishaps between the feline and human. These are those mishaps.
Kudos: 4





	The Adventures of Jaehee Kang and Elzabeth the Third.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this so enjoy :)

So Jumin had recently taken on a project researching the benefits of filling pools with pickles. Who knows what those benefits could be? Rich people just waste money on anything really. So of course he decided to have Jaehee fill up the pool while he was off doing God knows what. Consequently, that means the evil white cat was also there. 

So naturally, Jaehee got her work done fast and efficiently. But about an hour before Jumin was going to get there Elizabeth decided to ruin everything. For some reason, Jumin had been feeding her pickles since he first got her. So naturally being the spoiled animal she is thought it was just a giant bowl of food for her. While all of this was happening Jaehee was taking a well-deserved nap. She finally thought everything was peaceful but Elizabeth had other ideas. 

Elizabeth dove headfirst into the pool. Jaehee heard the splash and thought nothing of it until she heard crunchy chewing noises. Elizabeth being the annoying ass cat she is had already eaten a decent portion of the pickles in the pool by the time Jaehee made it over there. As she pulled the cat out she smelled vinegar heavily on the dumbass cat. She quickly drew a bath to get the small off of her. Elizabeth kept making choking noises but Jaehee just ignored it.

As soon as the bath was the correct temperature and depth that Jumin had instructed for bath time Jaehee began washing. Elizabeth was being slightly annoying refusing to go in so Jaehee had to hold her down with one arm while scrubbing her with the other. Elizabeth coughed up a piece of pickle into the bath which made Jaehee quit bathing her and just dry her already. While drying her Jumin walks in. Let's just say Jaehee had to start a project producing pickle fragrance for cats.


End file.
